Talk:Quinn/@comment-173.14.169.29-20130215234615
Before people turn her into Karma I want to put some words in: First I want to talk about how she is not "recycled." Copy of Vayne my ass. If she was a copy of Vayne than Varus would be a copy of Ashe. Copy of {insert transforming ult champion here}? She is the only one besides Shyvana who gets the form only temporarily. And rather than completely change your abilities, they take into account the fact that you really are taking control of a different part of your kit, so they end up becoming a "new take" on each ability, rathing than simply buffing them (ex: Shyvana) or changing them into something compltely different (ex: Jayce). The speed bonus is also the longest self buff in the game (tied with Sion) She is the only champion who has a dash that moves her backward as well (Leblanc's is similar, but there are big differences) She is the first champion released in a few years to have a blind. She is not a copy of anyone, nor she just recycled from other champions. While her abilities are SIMILAR to some people's, you can say that Garen and Yi are the same thing because they both have swords and run fast but of course that is not true. Her role as an bot lane adc is different than, say, Caitlyn, but that doesn't mean that she is bad at it. In fact, she is actually very good. FIrst off, she has one of the best bottom lane pokes in the game, in my opinion. It may be a skillshot (so is Nidalee spears but nobody says that those are bad pokes!), but it's also an AOE BLIND! The only one in the entire game, so far. And the third blind at all. Second, she has this interesting dash which can let her safely harass while also allowing her to feel very agressive. It also puts a huge slow on them, which makes her a powerful finisher. Her passive is a last hitter's dream come true. Not only that, but every time you pop the passive it gives you a hefty attack speed bonus which convientely lasts the same time as the cooldown on her passive. In an extended teamfight, a skilled Quinn player can essentially have a permanent 50% attack speed bonus and deal bonus damage every 3 seconds. She's also a great botlaner because of the active on her W. Now, I don't know for sure how this works, but I assume that it works the same way Regnar's ult does, revealing enemies in bushes and enemies in stealth. Whether or not it actually does that, it still removes basic fog of war in a huge radius, 4200 range from one side of it to the other. Compare this to the 7000 side-to-side range of Nocturne's ult, Paranoia. Now her ult is the one that people question. Is this a nerf? All it does is force her to be closer to the fight with melee attacks? Let me tell that no, it's not a nerf. It's a huge buff. First, remember that it stays at 80% if you don't enter combat, and it lasts 20 seconds, making it the longest lasting speed buff in the game. If you are running, you are pretty much uncatchable (even Rammus would have a hard time). And even in combat it gives you a 20% bonus which will make you faster than most people. In bird form, your abilities aren't really buffed, they are just altered because you are the bird that would normally be performing them. So you stil get a huge area reveal and blind. Her E also loses the dashback effect which lets you stick on enemies REALLY hard from the slow. Now in case you forgot or didn't notice, she also gets 80% attack speed the entire time she is in bird form, up to 20 seconds (assuming her W is maxed). The only comparable abilities are Sion and Yi's ults. Yi: Lasts 12 seconds, gives 40% movespeed and 80% AS. CANT BE SLOWED Sion: Lasts 20 seconds, gives 50% AS and 100% lifesteal and an AoE heal. Quinn: Lasts 20 seconds, gives 80% AS and 20-80% movespeed. So it isn't bad, it's actually on par with similar abilities. Also remember that her ult comes with a damage effect as well. With some bonus AD this can really hurt low health champions. Also, it's Aoe and has a pretty big range, making it an easy finisher. If you don't want the bird but just want the damage (I mean... if you really want. But the bird is pretty cool!) you can double tap R and even if you are slowed you can still usually get them. It also has a longer range than flash. But let me tell you, this really is the utlimate finishing tool. Even dunks can be escaped in many ways, but the only thing that will protect you from this psycho bird bitch is a well timed Malz ult. If they are low and there is nobody nearby to help them, not even Teemo can escape. Ult, gain 80% movespeed, dash to them and slow them, and then call in the hail of arrows for the finisher. Very satisfying. Beside her awesome abilities, her character as a whole is awesome and creative. Seriously? A falconer-based champion? HoN doesn't have one. DoTA doesn't have one. Ansd no, she isn't Swain. She is just a badass. And her looks are awesome. She isn't oversexualized, but she still manages to be hot. And she has a really cool voice. Stop hating, I can't wait for her to come out in the main client.